Red Bull X2014 Standard Car
For the smaller car, see Red Bull X2014 Junior. :For the fan car, see Red Bull X2014 Fan Car. Red Bull Racing Gran Turismo |power = 798 HP |pp = 920 PP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = |engine = V6 engine |year = 2014 |games = Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |topspeed = 370 km/h (230 mph) }} The Red Bull X2014 Standard Car is a hypothetical concept car produced by Gran Turismo in partnership with Red Bull Racing. It has a larger wing and is equipped with a turbocharged V6 engine. The X2014 Standard Car first appeared in Gran Turismo 6, where it was added as part of Update 1.04. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.15, released on March 29, 2018. In-game description "A traditional Venturi car with the axial-flow fan and skirts removed from the X2014." The fan car project that started with the collaboration between Red Bull Racing and Gran Turismo continued even after the release of Gran Turismo 5. Adrian Newey, the chief technical officer of Red Bull Racing, and Gran Turismo series producer Kazunori Yamauchi further refined the concept of the "fastest racing car on earth, untouched by any and all regulations", and pursued the optimisation of the design even further. The result was the X2014 series, announced at the end of 2013 in Gran Turismo 6. The X2014 Standard, the mid-range model of the X series, is a conventional Venturi car that takes away the axial-flow fan and skirts from the X2014 Fan Car, the top model of the series. It is equipped with the same front and rear-wheel covers and glass canopy that reduces air resistance, but is given a double plane front wing that produces high downforce. The shape of the rear floor has also been optimised for this configuration. It is governed by the same rules of aerodynamics as a modern day racing car, in that its downforce will increase as the inverse square of vehicle speed. The engine is a 2,000 cc turbocharged V6 that is downsized from the X2014 Fan Car, producing 788 BHP. When driving this model, the pilot needs to keep in mind that the downforce on the car changes greatly along with vehicle speed. Acquisition GT6 In GT6, the Red Bull X2014 Standard Car can be purchased from the Dealerships for 3,000,000 Credits or by obtaining it at the Red Bull X2014 Standard Challenge at the Red Bull X Challenge. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Gran Turismo section of Brand Central for 3,000,000 Credits. Gallery X2014_NC_Australia.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Australia X2014_NC_Austria.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Austria X2014_NC_Brazil.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Brazil X2014_NC_Canada.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Canada X2014_NC_Chile.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Chile X2014_NC_France.jpg|GT League Nations Cup France X2014_NC_Germany.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Germany X2014_NC_Hong_Kong.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Hong Kong X2014_NC_Hungary.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Hungary X2014_NC_Italy.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Italy X2014_NC_Japan.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Japan X2014_NC_Spain.jpg|GT League Nations Cup Spain X2014_NC_UK.jpg|GT League Nations Cup UK X2014_NC_USA.jpg|GT League Nations Cup USA Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Red Bull Concept Cars Category:Gran Turismo Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Concept Cars